Kuroko Sensei!
by Aldo Ganteng
Summary: Antara seorang guru bersurai baby blue berwajah datar yang nekad menjadi guru TK bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan teman-temannya di Kiseki no Sedai, para bocah lima tahun berkelakuan abnormal yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seme dari guru baru mereka. ChibiAkaxSenseiKuro, ChibiGoMXSenseiKuro, KagaKuro. Shonen-ai. Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

"Perkenalkan, ini Kuroko Tetsuya _Sensei_, kalian bisa memanggilnya Tetsuya _Sensei_. Mulai hari ini, dia yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian."

Tepukkan dari Kiyoshi-_sensei_ membuat semua murid yang ada di kelas itu hanya menoleh sejenak, selanjutnya, mereka kembali memfokuskan iris mata mereka pada sosok bersurai biru dengan kornea berwarna senada.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis pada murid-muridnya yang manis. Dia masih tidak menyangka pada akhirnya akan bisa menjadi seorang guru TK dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresinya. Yah, setidaknya, walau tidak sering tersenyum seperti guru TK pada umumnya, dia memiliki sikap yang lembut dan penuh kasih terutama pada anak-anak kecil di bawah usia lima.

Senyumannya amat tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Matanya sedikit melebar, saat ada seorang anak kecil berseragam merah muda kotak-kotak menghampirinya dengan semangat. Murid itu tersenyum –menyeringai- lebar, dia mengambil tangan kanan Kuroko kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya pelan.

"_Welcome_... Tetcuya..."

Lagaknya memang sok dewasa, tidak sadar diri tingginya bahkan tidak sampai pinggang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sementara murid yang lain bersorak karena dicuri _start_ duluan oleh orang yang menganggap dirinya sendiri raja padahal yang lain tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya, namun tetap tidak berani membantah daripada gunting melayang bermaksud memotong leher mereka, akhirnya mereka pun menganggukkannya saja.

Semua murid mulai berdiri dari bangku mereka, mereka berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang tampak menelan ludah gugup dengan keringat membasahi punggung dan pelipisnya.

Kuroko bernapas lega saat semua murid kini berusaha saling mendorong hendak memeluk kakinya. Dianggapnya, itu mungkin tradisi perkenalan di kelas yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu, dia tidak menyadari, kalau mulai hari ini... hidupnya akan sama seperti di dalam neraka.

Bocah-bocah itu bukanlah bocah biasa.

Terutama lima orang bocah dengan warna rambut yang berbeda.

Mereka menamakan diri sebagai _Kiseki No Sedai_, atau banyak juga yang menyebut mereka _Generation of Miracle_, mereka punya dua tujuan pasti di usia yang masih masuk kategori balita.

Pertama, mereka akan menjadi tim basket nomor satu di Jepang setelah nanti dewasa.

Kedua, mereka akan mendapatkan seutuhnya sang guru baru yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Titik!

**QueenNotDevil**

Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dia heran pada bocah-bocah dengan rambut warna-warni yang paling sering memonopolinya selama seharian ini. Dari ukuran tubuh dan raut wajah –kecuali Atsushi-, dia yakin semuanya masih bocah TK. Bahkan, cara mereka bicara pun masih cadel alias apa pun yang mereka katakan orang lain perlu mendengar beberapa kali baru bisa paham.

Tapi kelakuannya itu loh, dan apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak ada bocah-bocahnya.

Pertama, si rambut kelam dengan kulit _tan_, Aomine Daiki. Tingginya sepinggul Kuroko, wajahnya sedikit arogan bawaan lahir. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan, senyumannya amat sinis, tapi karena Kuroko pecinta anak-anak, baik anak manusia atau pun anak jadi-jadian, jadi di matanya tetap saja Aomine itu makhluk unyu-unyu yang harus diperlakukan penuh kasih.

Baru hari pertama berkenalan, dengan lantangnya Aomine menolak memanggilnya '_Sensei'_ karena dirinya merasa Kuroko terlalu lucu untuk dipanggilnya 'guru'. Dia sama sekali tidak punya wibawa untuk menjadi guru. Yah, setidaknya itu di mata Aomine Daiki. Yang merasa di dunia ini tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya selain dirinya sendiri.

Alhasil, Aomine memberikan panggilan sayang khusus, dia memanggil Kuroko 'Tetsu', sementara Kuroko, tetap memanggil Aomine Daiki 'Aomine-_kun'_, walau sebenarnya, sempat terbesit niat jahat untuk memanggil murid tidak sopan itu 'Dekil' saja.

Yang kedua, si rambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Di antara murid Kuroko yang lainnya, Murasakibaralah muridnya yang paling panjang. Eh, tinggi maksudnya. Dia memiliki perawakan yang cukup besar. Tingginya nyaris mencapai dada Kuroko padahal usianya masih lima tahun. Murasakibara memiliki raut wajah malas, rambutnya panjang sebahu, ke mana-mana, dia pasti membawa camilan karena moto hidupnya adalah 'tiada waktu tanpa makan'.

Murasakibara tidak pernah mau membagi makanannya dengan siapa pun. Tapi tadi pagi, untuk pertama kalinya dia menawarkan snack kentang kesukaannya pada sang guru baru. Dengan halus Kuroko menolaknya dan mengatakan itu untuk dirinya saja.

Terlihat normal?

Yah, semuanya memang normal. Kalau saja ternyata Murasakibara tidak sekurang ajar Aomine Daiki. Murasakibara menolak memanggil Kuroko '_Sensei'_ dengan alasan, Kuroko terlalu manis. Karena itu, dia pun memiliki panggilan sayang sendiri, Kuro-_chin'_. Kuroko berusaha tetap tenang, dia hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, '_dia masih anak-anak'_.

Ketiga, Midorima Shintaro, si rambut hijau dengan kaca mata bingkai hitam sok keren yang kata teman-temannya, sih, _tsundere_. Bocah lima tahun itu tingginya sedikit melebihi Aomine. Iris matanya berwarna hijau dan selalu memandang tajam. Dia merupakan anak yang pintar dan memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter setelah besar nanti.

Hanya saja, seperti dua temannya yang lain, dia pun keberatan memanggil Kuroko '_Sensei'_, alasannya, karena mereka merasa sama-sama sudah dewasa. Midorima merasa dia dan Kuroko sudah sejajar. Meski Kuroko tidak mau mengakuinya, dia pun membiarkan saja Midorima memanggilnya 'Kuroko' tanpa embel-embel yang lain.

Keempat, Kise Ryouta. Sedikit-sedikit peluk, sedikit-sedikit peluk. Lama-lama, Kuroko sebenarnya lelah juga. Kalau peluknya biasa, sih, Kuroko santai saja. Tapi masalahnya, kalau Kise itu memeluknya itu pakai acara melompat dan yang dipeluk itu leher Kuroko. Otomatis, si surai _baby_ _blue_ itu sering kesulitan bernapas, megap-megap nyaris sekarat. Kalau bukan karena gunting yang selalu dilempar oleh si surai merah beriris dwiwarna, sudah pasti Kuroko akan mati kehabisan napas sejak pelukan pertama ala Kise Ryouta.

Dan seperti ketiga temannya yang lain, Kise pun keberatan memanggil Kuroko '_Sensei'_, Kise pun memberi Kuroko panggilan sayang khusus darinya, 'Kurokocchi'.

Nah, yang terakhir, adalah si rambut merah dengan tinggi yang bahkan tidak sampai pinggul Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi jangan salah, cebol-cebol begitu, dia merupakan sang penguasa TK Teiko karena arogansinya yang tiada tandingannya. Dia memiliki sepasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda. Merah, dan _oranye_, di mana kalau sekali lihat saja, semua pasti akan mengira dia bukan manusia biasa bahkan berteriak histeris memanggilnya 'Iblis!'.

Lagipula, bocah lima tahun mana yang ke mana-mana selalu membawa gunting yang tanpa pikir dua kali akan dia lemparkan ke arah orang yang dianggapnya mengusik atau mengganggu ketenangannya?

Bocah ini bersikap sok dewasa, senyumannya lebih cocok dianggap seringaian. Dagunya amat lancip, dan menurut simpang siur yang Kuroko dengar dari guru-guru teman seperjuangan, dia merupakan keturunan seorang bangsawan. Namanya Akashi Seijurou, dan dia memanggil Kuroko 'Tetcuya' dengan amat sensualnya.

Masih mending kalau kelakuan anehnya itu hanya tidak mau memanggilnya '_Sensei'_, tapi Akashi memang bocah sinting luar biasa. Dengan seenak kepala merahnya, tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu dengan orang yang bersangkutan, dia sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _seme_ dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

What the hell?

Apa yang akan dikatakan Kagami kalau sampai tahu ukenya sudah diklaim oleh bocah lima tahun di tempat baru Kuroko bekerja?

Kuroko menghela napas lelah. Dia merapikan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja. Hari ini memang hari pertamanya bekerja. Tapi kenapa dia merasa lelah sekali, ya?

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyemangati dirinya yang sesaat barusan merasa putus asa.

Berdiri dari kursi belajarnya, Kuroko memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya yang hari ini terguncang karena kelakuan abnormal anak-anak lima tahun zaman sekarang.

**QueenNotDevil**

**Salam kenal, ini adalah ff pertama saya di fandom KnB. Mohon bimbingannya seandanya ada pendeskripsian kata yang salah, dll.**

**Lagi belajar nulis humor, maaf kalo humornya gak terlalu kerasa.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah bersedia baca dan review.**

**Salam**

**Queen Not Devil**


	2. Akashi Seijurou

**Disclaimer**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

"Tetcuya, kau jangan jadi uke tidak belbakti pada cuami. Lepas."

Perintah absolute itu tentu saja sang Tuan muda Seijurou yang mengatakan. Dia menatap sang guru yang kini tengah berdiri menggandeng tangan Kise Ryouta yang sejak tadi terus menangis karena terjatuh dari ayunan. Akashi seolah tidak rela saat melihat Kuroko yang menggandeng lengan Kise membawanya kembali ke dalam kelas. Bocah kecil itu memelototkan iris heterokrom miliknya, membuat sang guru menghela napas lelah.

"Akashi-_kun_, Kise-_kun_ sedang sakit. Jadi kita mainnya setelah _Sensei_ mengobati lukanya, ya?" Kuroko berusaha tersenyum walau tidak ada perubahan yang spesifik dari raut wajahnya.

"Tetcuya-Tetcuya." Akashi menggeleng tidak suka dibantah. Dia bertolak sebelah pinggang menatap saingannya gemas. Bocah _kun_ing itu justru sengaja cari-cari kesempatan memeluk kaki sang surai biru muda. "Kau jangan jadi uke dulhaka."

"Kulokochi... sakit-suu." Kise mengeluarkan airmata buaya yang lebih banyak. "Sakit. Aku sudah tidak bisa jalan lagi." Rupanya Kise memang lebih pintar. Terbukti bocah itu bisa mengucapkan huruf 'S' dengan benar. Bocah itu menarik-narik kemeja yang dipakai gurunya, minta dipangku.

Dan dengan wajah malaikat tanpa dosa ala Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda baby blue itu mengabulkan keinginan Kise. Dia tidak menyadari modus terselubung dari bocah _kun_ing itu. kuroko menggendong Kise di depan sambil sesekali menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah Kise-_kun_, jagoan tidak boleh menangis. _Sensei_ akan membawamu ke UKS, ne?"

"Tium dulu!" Kise mengelak gesit. Saat sebuah gunting melayang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Nyaris saja mengenai bibirnya yang sedang monyong-monyong minta cium Kuroko. _Sensei_ muda itu menoleh pada Akashi si pelaku. Dia menatapnya serius.

"Akashi-_kun_, jangan melempar gunting sembarangan. Bisa ada yang terluka." Kuroko memarahi si surai merah. Membuat bocah itu memasang wajah sedih.

"Tapi cikapmu justlu membuatku teluka Tetcuya." Akashi memegang dadanya lebay. "Ini cakit."

Entah Kuroko tidak mau tahu bocah lima tahun ini biasa menonton drama picisan di mana? Kenapa sikapnya begitu sok dewasa tanpa menyadari tinggiinya paling pendek di grup _Kiseki no Sedai_? Dia bahkan bicara belum lancar. Sok-sokan membahas tema cinta soal kesetiaan dan pengkhianatan.

Di kelas itu, mendadak suasana berubah hening. Kuroko masih menggendong Kise, Akashi berdiri di depannya dengan raut tersakiti. Aomine mengupil cari ide biar bisa modusin Kuroko juga. Midorima sok berpikir, cara efektif agar cedera dan mendapatkan perhatian sang _Sensei_ yang menawan.

_Kun_yahan Murasakibara lah yang terdengar, bocah yang menurut desas-desus adalah hasil persilangan antara titan dan manusia terus mengunyah keripiknya sambil menatap malas pada adegan drama di depan kelas.

Dia tidak berpikir soal memodusi sang _Sensei_ juga. Bukannya tidak mau, sih. Tapi sekali pun dia modus, dia tahu _Sensei_ tidak akan sanggup menggendongnya. Berat dan tinggi badannya tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Dan sebagai calon seme sholeh yang tidak akan menganiaya sang uke, Murasakibara memilih mengalah saja untuk _season_ ini.

"Kulokochi sakiiit." Kise meraung lagi. Ingin cepat-cepat membawa Kuroko keluar kelas dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya saja. "Kakiku beldalaaaaaah..."

"Akashi-_kun_, tolong menyingkir sebentar. _Sensei_ harus segera membawa Kise-_kun_ ke uks." Kuroko mulai lelah. Bocah merah itu terus saja menghalangi jalannya. "nanti _Sensei_ kasih permen."

"Jangan pelakukan aku cepelti anak kecil, Tetcuya." Akashi tampak geram. Dia melotot membuat Kuroko mundur selangkah. Bocah itu mengerikan sekali. Dia tidak capek apa sejak tadi mendongak terus? Kuroko saja yang terus-terusan menunduk merasa lehernya sudah mulai pegal kok. "Kau mau B D EC EM?"

Kuroko melotot terbelalak horror. Tidak tahu lagi muridnya itu mendengar istilah mengerikan darimana lagi? Siapa yang mengajarinya? Apa keluarganya tidak ada yang mengawasi apa yang dia tonton selama ini?

Bocah lima tahun mana yang sudah tahu kata se-awkward BDSM? Seperti mengerti saja singkatan dari apa?

Aduh, lagipula masa, sih, seorang Kuroko akan melakukan BDSM dengan salah satu muridnya yang masih TK? Dengan Kagami saja tidak pernah kok.

Kagami dan Kuroko sudah sepakat tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang agama sebelum mereka dihalalkan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Aamiin.

"Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko tetap sabar. Ini memang merupakan salah satu tantangan untuk guru TK. Menghadapi kebebalan anak-anak yang kadang membuat para orang dewasa jengkel. "Biarkan _Sensei_ lewat, ya? Nanti setelah mengobati Kise-_kun_, kita akan main ayunan berdua saja."

Kuroko tidak yakin sebenarnya apa rencananya ini berhasil? Mengingat seorang bocah pastinya tidak mengerti apa yang dinamakan pacaran dan indahnya saat berduaan dengan orang yang mereka sayang. Kuroko pun menganggap sikap abnormal para muridnya itu merupakan bentuk kasih sayang antara murid dengan gurunya.

Murid-muridnya terlalu menyukainya, sehingga begitu ingin memonopoli Kuroko untuk diri sendiri. Pikiran Tetsuya-_Sensei_ memang begitu naif. Tidak heran kalau hampir seminggu mengajar di TK Teiko, dia sering dimodusi murid-murid namun bebal tidak menyadarinya.

Berhasil tidak, ya?

Kuroko mulai khawatir saat darah di lutut Kise kini mengalir menyusuri betisnya. Harusnya tadi dia langsung membawa Kise ke UKS saja, bukan menuruti permintaan anak itu yang ingin ke kelas dulu mengambil tasnya.

Kuroko tidak punya cara lain lagi kalau sampai Akashi menolak. Dia mungkin akan menyingkirkan anak itu paksa.

"Kau mengajakku kencan, Tetcuya?" Akashi tersenyum aneh. Kuroko menahan napas. Sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan kamus kata nonsensor anak-anak milik Akashi.

'Ya, Akashi-_kun_. Jadi bisa kau bergeser dan memberi _Sensei_ jalan?" Kuroko menahan napas kemudian menghembuskannya cepat saat Akashi mengangguk antusias kemudian bergeser memberi jalan.

"Ya, acal kau janji tidak ingkal, _Honey_. Kalau kau bohong, bokongmu akan ditucuk celibu jalum."

Kuroko yang langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil menggendong Kise itu nyaris tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Pasalnya, dia hanya sayup-sayup mendengar kalimat terakhir Akashi, dan sial bagi Kuroko, karena yang dia dengar hanya sampai '_Kalau kau bohong, bokongmu akan ditucuk-'_.

Kuroko nyaris mengerang kesal memikirkan kalimat-kalimat frontal bocah itu. dia tidak tahu kenapa merasa dirinya tidak akan aman jika terus mengajar di Teiko apalagi berhadapan Akashi Seijurou.

_'Tenang Kagami-kun, aku tidak akan membiarkan bokongku ditusuk siapa pun selain oleh dirimu.'_ Kuroko bersumpah pada dirinya. Sebagai calon uke yang berbakti dan taat pada semenya, tentu dia akan berusaha menjaga diri agar tidak tergoda oleh bisikkan-bisikkan syaiton para muridnya itu.

**QueenNotDevil**

Setelah mengobati Kise, Kuroko bersyukur karena luka di lututnya itu tidak terlalu parah. Kise hanya tidak diizinkan bermain dulu dan berdiam diri di kelas saja. Kuroko sebenarnya sangat ingin menemaninya, dia kasihan pada bocah _kun_ing hyperaktif yang mendadak jadi pendiam karena menahan sakit lutut dan si_kun_ya.

Tapi-

Dia sudah kepalang janji dengan Akashi. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di halaman bermain. Dia mendudukki ayunan dengan Akashi yang bermanja-manja duduk di pangkuannya, tersenyum girang saat Kuroko memeluk pinggangnya agar bocah itu tidak terlempar karena ayunan yang bergoyang.

Yah, itu lebih baik daripada bokongnya ditusuk bocah lima tahun bukan?

"Tetcuya, apa makanan kecukaanmu?" Akashi bertanya antusias. Bocah itu menggenggam erat tangan besar Kuroko yang melingkar perutnya, sesekali berseru heboh layaknya anak kecil saat ayunannya naik-turun. Menghempaskan rambut merah darahnya tersapu angin.

Ah, Kuroko lupa dia memang masih anak-anak.

"_Sensei_ suka vanilla shake, Akashi-_kun_." Si pemilik surai baby blue menjawab lembut, sesekali dia mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah untuk mengayunkan ayunan mereka.

"Itu minuman Tetcuya, bukan makanan." Akashi meralat. "Pantas caja kulitmu putih cekali. Kau seling minum cucu, ya?"

Cara bicara Akashi lucu sekali. Walau bocah ini sering bersikap sok dewasa, cadelnya itu loh menggemaskan keterlaluan.

"Susu tidak akan berpengaruh untuk warna kulit seseorang." _Sensei_ muda mengulum senyum. Dia meluruskan pandangannya, melihat Aomine yang sedang menenggak susu dari botol minum bekalnya dari rumah. Bocah sinis itu tampak sedang cekcok mulut sambil membuat istana pasir dengan Midorima.

Benar, susu tidak akan berpengaruh pada warna kulit seseorang.

Buktinya, Kuroko sering melihat Aomine minum susu vanilla di sekolah, tapi kulitnya tetap saja dekil tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

_Tetap dekil selalu, Aomine-_kun_._

Sumpah, Kuroko yakin bukan dirinya yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Kebetulan orangtua _Sensei_ juga berkulit putih."

"Ibu meltuaku pasti tantik tepelti Tetcuya." Akashi mengangguk sok mengerti. Kuroko membiarkan saja. "Tetcuya punya adik?"

"Tidak, _Sensei_ anak tunggal." Kuroko terus memanggil dirinya sendiri '_Sensei'_ berharap panggilan itu juga akan menular pada murid-muridnya yang lain. Dia berharap suatu hari nanti murid pelanginya itu akan mengerti dan mulai belajar menghormati dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak punya adik." Akashi menjawab padahal Kuroko tidak bertanya. "Mama-Papa seling ndak ada di lumah. Cepi cekali."

Kuroko menyayukan matanya. Dia tahu kalau Akashi memang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Tidak heran kalau sehari-harinya orangtua bocah ini lebih sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan daripada merawat anak semata wayang mereka.

Kuroko sekarang cukup mengerti, kenapa Akashi begitu superior dan asal jeplak saat bicara.

Orangtuanya bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk mendidiknya.

"Jadi, Akashi-_kun_ kesepian?" Kuroko bertanya lembut. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus rambut merah Akashi yang begitu wangi.

"Tidak." Akashi menggeleng. "Aku cudah becal, jadi tidak kecepian lagi."

Kuroko mengulum senyum. Dia membelai lembut rambut merah bocah kecil di pangkuannya, ayunan mereka berhenti. Akashi menoleh dan mendongak demi balas menatap mata biru yang menatap hangat padanya.

"Kenapa belhenti, Tetcuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menahan napas. Kagum pada sikap sok tegar seorang anak yang bahkan masih masuk kategori balita. "Kau memang anak yang hebat. _Sensei_ kagum padamu."

**TBC**

**Maaf, updatenya lama. Saya masih agak susah nulis ff multi. Hehehe. Semoga terhibur. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca.**

**FF ini akan diusahakan update maksimal sebulan sekali.**

**Untuk yang tanya pairing tetap di ff ini. Masih belum bisa saya tentukan. Tapi sebenarnya saya ini AkaKuroShipper. Jadi entahlah, chap depan bahas AoKuro, yaaa. Biar adil. Hehehe.**

**Salam**

**Queen Not Devil**


End file.
